Immortal, Made
by huntress in the dark
Summary: The spiritual stones play a bigger part than expected
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey! I'm back! For this story, I referred to "Book of Rohndor" at ****.com**

**Disclaimer: this. Is. A. Work. Of Fiction. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

**Lost Woods**

Saria walked through the familiar grounds with careful footing and a weary eye. She had been through these woods over and over to the point where if dared to, she could walk backwards and blindfold and still reach her special place and yet….

Owls sang in time with the cadence set by the cicadas as she gently folded a larger fern to the side. Still the silence… the lack of Kokiri voice was enough to make her nervous. On several occasions she turned back, thinking someone followed her in, but found nothing.

"…The three great goddesses, daughters of Fohn soared from the heavens to create the world Hyrule" She recited quietly to herself

"Din, Nayru, and Farore. They came to create the land. Din cultivated the red earth, Nayru made law to hold the earth together and Farore…."

She came to the well-known gate to the sacred grove and stopped. The air seemed different here all the time; cleaner. Even the ground seemed healthier. That alone made her smile. The path to her special place was clear. Her pace relaxed as she continued to the through the maze and up the stairs.

"….and Farore created life to up hold that law."

She looked up at the looming building before her. Her relaxed smile faltered.

The "dungeon" as she often called it, was built up from the ground with grey-black stones, seeming to large to be build by hands alone. If that were the case, then why was the building in the forest where the only building method WAS by hand? Given, there were plenty of materials: tree-trunks, vines stone, but the job was still done by Kokiri hands. It was the reason their houses were so short. This Temple didn't fit with the scenery at all.

_Farore is a Goddess with power over nature… so why does that place look so unnatural? _

Her eyes fell to her favorite stump and her smile returned. The grass folded under her feet as she approached it and sat down with a sigh, swinging her legs back and forth.

"But to do that," Saria continued, "Farore first had to land on the new world. Having a goddess set foot on any part of a new world has its effects doesn't it…." she mused to herself

The cicadas slowly grew still and quiet and the scenery around her grew that much more unnatural; her frail smile faded with the passing of their music

She ceased kicking her legs and looked up at the stars above her. Blue eyes that seemed to belong to an adult stared through a child's face

"I wonder if Link even knows… just how important he is."

She pulled out her Ocarina from her pocket and looked at the instrument, not really seeing it.

"Treasure the days you don't have a fairy Link. Every day you walk alone it means nothing has been set in motion just yet."

Tapping her foot in three's, she began playing.

By morning, the Kokiri Forest was alive with activity. Everyone gathered around the Great Deku Tree, Saria among them. The Great Tree's stories were one of the highlights of the week. Saria looked around, but as usual, Link hadn't shown up right away. She shrugged it off and sat by one of the roots as the Deku Tree began.

"Which would you like to here?" the great tree asked

"The one about Kiren, the forest spirit!"

"No! one about Farore!"

"We've heard that one already though…"

"So?"

"What about-"

The argument continued until Saria asked in a quiet voice, mostly to herself: "What about the building in the lost woods?"

The Deku Tree glanced at her "Saria?"

"O-oh… there's a building deep in the lost woods. It looks like an old castle… or a dungeon."

"Ahh… that one" he said with a satisfied smile. He turned to the audience who were still debating.

"How many times can you listen to that story before you're bored of it?"

"Alot!"

"We have a suggestion for a new story." The Great Tree declared.

Saria smiled and drew her knees comfortably against her chest, ready to listen.

"Once there was a great lady in green, who was friends with Farore. She would talk and dance with her while Farore's sisters formed the great land Hyrule."

Link ran in and slid next to Saria, winded from sprinting from his tree-house. Mido glared at him but the Deku Tree continued as though nothing had changed.

"The green lady was named Alra and she was a favorite creation of Farore. While every other creature in the land lived peacefully, Alra would tell Farore of her day, what she did and what she liked in the new world. Farore loved this creature so much she allowed her to enter her favorite forest."

The Deku tree's voice grew more majestic as he continued.

"One day Alra came to Farore but her usual smile was gone. 'What's wrong Alra? Why are you so sad?' Farore asked. Alra looked up at her and replied 'Nayru's law says that one day all living things must die. I don't want to die because that would mean I can no longer play here.' Farore patted her shoulder and told her that there was nothing she could do to change the law of the new world and Alra began to cry."

The Kokori were listening intently; some looked aghast that one of the Great Goddesses would be so cruel.

"That's wrong" Mido interjected

"Let him finish the story" Link insisted

"Stupid half-…."

Saria though was engrossed enough not to hear their bickering.

"Years and years later it came time for Alra to die. Farore came to visit her. 'Farore, my only regret is that I could not stay longer. I know not where I will go but I shall surely miss you.' Farore nodded then offered her a deal. She said to Alra "You have lived a full, happy life as a Hylian, what would you like to become next?' Alra smiled and said she wanted to become the trees and the flowers as they were what Farore loved. And Farore agreed."

"She DIED?!"

"Shhh! Mido quiet!"

"And so Alra became a part of the forest and stayed happily by Farore's side. She watched many other creatures live happily as well and she remembered all of them. The forest grew healthier until one day Farore told Alra she had to leave. Alra then said she would protect the land Farore loved so much. Farore smiled rewarded her further again and again until the end of time for her loyalty and kindness by granting her life once more."

"Woah!" on Kokiri said, amazed.

"And you had your precious goddess in the story too"

"That's what made the story and you know it"

As the other Kokiri left, Saria stayed.

"Saria?" The Deku Tree asked.

"Alra remembered everyone and everything in the forest?"

"Yes she did."

"wow… someone with that kind of memories would be really special huh?"

"She was Farore's favorite creation so she had many blessings."

Saria smiled and thanked him then left.

Link ran after her calling her name he almost reached her when Mido stick his foot out, tripping him

"OW! Jeeze… What's your problem?!" Link snapped

"A half-person like you can't talk to her"

"And why is that?!"

"Because you don't have a fairy, freak."

"I don't need a fairy just to talk, Jerk!"

"What was that?!"

"I said I don't need your permission to talk to my friends!" He said louder, now standing on his feet.

"You stupid!-" Mido snarled before hi heard another set of footsteps. He lifted his eyes up past Link to see Saria coming closer.

"Saria!" Mido called, startled

She smiled and quickened her pace. She came closer…. Close enough for Mido to see that certain glint of joy in her eye. He dared to smile back through the blush on his face and…she grabbed Link and marched to the Lost Woods, leaving Mido all to his lonesome.

Mido fell to his knees and moaned quietly in defeat.

"Uh… Saria? Where are we going? I thought this place was forb-"

"There's this really cool place you need to see." She chirped back.

Link suddenly forgot the rules laid down by the Deku Tree and now listened with interest.

"What cool place?"

"I don't think that was just a story the Great Deku Tree told us"

Link slowly thought of all the details in the story and caught on. He began to match her pace.

"Where at?"

Saria turned and twisted deeper into the woods, to places Link never knew existed. As he followed, he couldn't entirely ignore the sound of flutes heard in the distance.

"Hold on Saria, do you hear that?"

Saria stopped and perked up her ears. She heard the sound of water, insects, birds flying away but not chirping as usual…and then a flute.

"What is that?"

"I'm the only one in this place I know of that plays music in the woods."

"But the music… someone else is here! We need to get them out of here or they'll turn to a stalfo!"

Link started for the noise but Saria kept him in place, tugging at his arm. He turned back to see Saria looking away "Saria?"

"Who's in here? The other Kokiri know not to step foot in the Lost Woods"

Link's eyes remained wide as he caught on to her meaning.

"Well then… who…"

Saria shook her head.

Link's face crumpled in confusion then straightened out in surprise before looking at the ground.

They were sinking.

"Saria look out!"

The ground below them caved and the two Kokiri fell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**AN: *bows* sorry. Link might be a bit out of character. He's younger than he is in the plot of OoT …. **

Link landed on his back with a "foof'. Leaves, piled into cushions, had broken their fall.

He chanced a peek at their new surroundings. The barks of trees were darker… decomposing even.

"Saria?"

Link rolled and sat up. He was certain, where-ever they landed, looked like yet another layer of the Lost Woods…. Underneath his palms, the leaves felt dry and brittle. The air felt warmer, despite the lack of sunlight. Saira wasn't too far away at least.

"Saria? Are you ok?"

"I'm ok… Link, Where are we?"

"It's still the Lost Woods…"

He cut himself off again. He heard that same sound of a flute again

"Down here too?" He asked himself softly. He followed the sound of the flute, leaving Saria to follow him. They stumbled over the rocks and logs, with Link in the lead.

The Two Kokiri had to squint half the time, it was so dark.

It felt like hours but neither one could tell how much time they spent searching for the source of the noise. Saria tripped and Link caught her just before he saw…. someone standing in front of them. The small person wore faded green and brown and wore a brown straw hat He would have seemed friendly enough to talk to, were it not for his face…or lack of one.

"Skull kid? That's a skull kid right?" Link asked, not taking his eyes off the Skull kid's "face".

"Yes it is…. You really never went inside here before?"

The six-year-old Link shuffled his feet, embarrassed. "No. we're not supposed to. Why?"

"And you don't have a fairy…"

The skull kid rocked his head back and forth between the two Kokiri children.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Link protested, defensively. He lowered his gaze to the ground. Only now, did he see a flute in the Skull-kid's hand

"Hey! You're the one playing the flute, aren't you?"

The skull kid rocked his head to the far right and ran away. Link charged after him, pleading him to wait, while Saria ran after Link, careful not to lose sight of him.

"Wait! Link! Slow down!"

He barely heard her. He wanted to catch this "Skull Kid". He wanted to prove that a Fairy meant nothing… that he was still a person worth respect.

"Al … most! ... There!!"

The Skull kid looked like it was screaming as Link tackled him to the forest floor. He smiled, excited with the small victory, but his feeling of triumph died. Confusion killed it.

The Skull Kid felt like there was nothing to him but bone. He let his prisoner go and the Skull kid just laid there, like a shattered doll.

"Hey… what's… wrong with you?" He asked, shaking him.

He pulled at the kid's arms, trying to rouse him. As he tried to help the Skull Kid, Saria had her chance to catch up

"Saria, He might be hurt! I didn't mean to-"

A rattling noise grabbed Link's attention. The Skull kid flopped into a sitting position, rocking back and forth, until he was back on his feet. Saria breathed a sigh of relief; the creature was fine. Link, however, sat there puzzled.

"How is he moving?"

The Skull Kid bowed and trotted off.

"Again? Where is he going?"

He started the chase once more before he felt a hand pull at his sleeve.

"Link…. I've never been in this part of the woods before. Please, we need to go back" Saria reasoned.

"But he's slowed the pace… and…and…oh no."

Link looked around. Every angle looked the same. It suddenly dawned on him, the game was over. Whatever light they had, left them, standing in an unfamiliar part of the woods, with no way of turning back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Legend of Zelda**

**AN: wow, this section might take longer than expected. It's amazing how Fanfictions grow on their own. ^^;**

Saira began to wish she never suggested coming here. It had been hours. By this time both would normally be sleeping, but now, Saria was trying everything to stay awake. It was bad enough they were in a part of the wood, which, in all her time walking through the Lost Woods, she had never seen; now she couldn't find the way back.

Link one the other hand, while he did feel bad for being an idiot and dragging Saira this far in, still wondered what happened to the Skull Kid. He was certain Saria was angry with him, so he couldn't bring himself to suggest following it again.As she suggested, Link kept repeating his name in his head so he would not forget his name. Those who did forget their name had a tendency to fade away….

He looked up at the sky, despite knowing the stars wouldn't be visible. Link couldn't tell if it was his sleep deprived eyes seeing things but he thought he saw the fireflies from the Kokiri Forest. He glanced at Saria who had been hugging her knees for the last hour.

"Saria?.... Saria."

"What?"

He pointed up at the lighting bugs.

"We might not be so lost after all!"

"Link, if anything, we're below the forest"

His face fell slightly

"I'm sorry, Saria… I really am …."

He perked his ears again. He thought he heard voices. Immediately, his spirits brightened

"That might be them!"

"'Them' who?"

"The other Kokiri. I never thought I'd be happy to see even Mido again but…"

He helped her to her feet and the two walked slower through the darkened woods

To Saria's amazement, Link had led them to a village. It was dark and undoubtedly late or too early to get up. So that they didn't see anyone outside was not a surprise.

_We're in the Lost Woods aren't we? What is this place? it looks like Kokiri Forest!_

Saria walked around, taking in the scenery. Ahead, Link was trying to prove they weren't as lost as they thought. He saw a tree house and ran up to it.

"See? There's my house and there's the know-it-all brothers house and that's…um yours? Wait…"

He turned, looking lost and confused.

"What is it?" She asked as she caught up with him

"Did you see the Deku Tree anywhere?"

"He might be a bit further in." Saria encouraged.

She might have her doubts but that did not mean he had to stop hoping. Maybe he would prove her wrong.

As she followed him, Saria's ears perked slightly. They were being watched. She whipped around and saw a door slam shut. Saria's eyes went wide.

"Link…?"

He was almost to his house when a Skull kid poked its head out the doorway, quite suddenly. Link was startled enough to fall off the ladder. Saria went to help him up. Now, they were the main attraction. Seemingly from every angle, Skull kids were walking closer to them. The two Kokiri Children slowly backed into each other, keeping their eyes on the glowing orbs of the many Skull Children.

"Saria? Where…"

"I don't know."

"Were they always here? is this why it's forbidden to come?"

Saria was quiet. Her attention was more focused on their clothes. She couldn't help but notice the similarities. Yes their clothes were worn and tattered, but there was also a dark forest-green color to their clothes.

One Skull child cocked its head to the left and tugged at Link's sleeve

"Hey! Cut that out!!"

Link pulled the Skull kid's hand off. The creatures then began "talking" to one another in a silent language.

"Saria? What's going on! This is the Kokiri Forest isn't it?"

"As I said before…. We're likely underneath it."

"But I can see the sky! There isn't any dirt or tree roots above us"

"Link …."

One by one the Skull children cocked their heads to the left, listening to Saria and Link in curiosity.

"Do you know where we are?" Saria ventured

The cocked their heads the right at the sound of her voice. One Skull child finally mouthed the word "Alra". Once he had, more and more began to "chant" it.

"Alra? But that's just a story character"

Link turned to the chanting Skull children and tried talking to them, himself.

"No, where are we? Do you know where the Great Deku Tree is?"

"Gone."

"He's gone"

"Left us…."

"Left for a new set"

"gone….."

Saria glanced between the children and Link

"What do you mean 'gone' where has he gone?"

All of the Skull Kids pointed to the sky in unison.

"He's gone to Farore. He was her favorite tree after all."

"But he's a tree….He shouldn't be able to move anywhere" Link pointed out.

"And besides! We saw him this morning! He was telling a story about Alra and Farore"

"He's gone… He's been gone for centuries…." The Skull Children murmured.

"He is not!"

Link turned heel and headed for where the Great Deku Tree normally stood.

"Link! hold it!" Saria protested.

He trudged forward but found not even a stump of the great tree. Looking around the meadow, there was no sign he was ever there.

"But… the forest… the village…what's going on?"

Saria caught up with him, breathlessly "For the last time, Link! This isn't Kokiri Forest! We're no where near it!"

"But then who are they? You saw their clothes! They looked like Kokiri clothes! And the houses! What's going on Saria?"

"I don't know!" Panic slipped into her normally comforting voice. Similarly, that same panic was now visible on Link's face.

"But if this is the Lost Woods, then what is the Kokiri Forrest? Another part of it?!"

"It would make sense…"

Link ran his fingers through his now matted hair. He shook his head and glanced behind Saria. They had an audience again. He raised an eyebrow as they all had a sort of blank look in their glowing orbs. Now, any chance of them being friendly seemed to have gone out the proverbial window.

"The new set…" One mouthed.

"They replaced us…" another muttered

"Erase them …" still another whispered

Link glared at them and stepped in front of Saria, separating her from the crowd.

In too-perfect unison, the skull children pulled out their flutes as Link picked up a larger branch.

The Skull kids surrounded them then broke into a run. Link prepared to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**AN: this may be my weirdest Fanfiction to date…**

Link blocked one flute, made a strike for the skull kid's chest and retreated. He repeated the process 15 times still the skull kids. The already-warm air was just now getting to him as he tried to push one away. From where he stood, he could smell the rot in the air he breathed. It slowly began to sink in just how far-gone the environment was. The trees were decaying and most of the grass around them was dead. The trees that were alive seemed feral, viciously clinging to what life they had, even at the cost of other plant life.

Link could barely make eye contact with his opponents. Every time he did, he would imagine Mido or the Know-it-all brothers and everyone he knew in the Kokiri forest, decayed, and starved, with sallow skin but the strength of someone desperate to continue living.

Saria searched frantically for a large enough stick to serve as a club. Saria made a few swings but mostly stayed with him to pull him back. After each of their branches had broken in half, Link took Saria's hand and ran as far as they could go. Saria dully noted they were going uphill. Turning left and right, they tripped over logs, half-rotted through. The mud sucked at their feet, pulling them down. Everything around them felt like it was decomposing. Five miles later, Link turned back only to see that they weren't being followed.

"S-Saria? Wha- what happened? What are they doing just standing there?"

She turned, breathless, to see the Skull Kids just staring at the two forest children. Their orb-like eyes only expressed the desire to pursue…. But something seemed to keep them from continuing. Link backed up a step and bumped into someone taller. He turned around quickly to see his first "Grown-up".

She was beautiful even though her hair was so grey it was silver. That same beautiful hair reached the center of her back and was lined a dark green. Lines crinkled finely under her brown eyes. She stood at about 5ft 6". Her clothes were older but hardly faded; her forest-green and tan dress gave her an air of grace and elegance.

Link backed away from her in awe, as did Saria. Behind them The Skull kids were whispering one name over and over.

"Alra… Alra… Alra…"

"n-no way… NO WAY! IT'S A STORY!" Link shouted in disbelief.

"It's alright" the woman soothed"

She smiled comfortingly and opened her palm to face the smaller, Link. He backed up one more step before starting to run. He only made it a few feet before collapsing.

"LINK!!!" Saria screeched

She ran up to Link as the Skull children cheered.

"Link… Link please! Please wake up!" she pleaded, shaking him again and again.

The woman named Alra, picked the boy up gently and walked towards the Skull children

"NO! NO! WAIT!!" Saria screamed "GIVE HIM BACK!"

She ran after the woman with her shorter child-sized legs. The Skull Children followed her in a jerky run. The woman in front of her almost glided. Link's head flopped off the side of the strange woman's arm, dead to the world.

Saria panted in exhaustion as sweat poured down her body in rivulets. The scenery that had taken them hours to walk through now hardly took any time at all.

"A-Alra! Wait!"

At last the woman turned towards Saria

"pu-…put him down!"

"If I do that, he'll rot away faster than you."

Her voice made her sound wise even beyond her years; like a tired guardian, tending the land.

"wh-huh?! What do you mean rot away?!"

"Come on, you shouldn't be here."

"What did you do to him?!"

"Just knocked him out for a bit, he's fine. I'm not going to hurt him"

"You could have hurt him already!"

The Alra took Saria's hand with a smile

"You two came from The Great Deku Tree's forest right? You should heed his words more often. Do NOT come into the Lost Woods."

A gentle white light rose from the ground, over them. Saria winced and shut her eyes once. Once was all it took to miss everything. Looking up at the sky, she saw stars…. Heard crickets and owls… such sounds and sight she normally took for granted was now so overwhelmingly beautiful to her now. Only when Alra started walking did she remember Link

"Hey! Wait! Give him back!"

Alra smiled, irritated somehow

"Take him home. He won't remember a thing. Come back by night fall, tomorrow. All you have to do is walk in."

"But…. You just said…"

"Turn left and head straight as far as you can go. You'll get back to the Kokiri Forest safely."

"o-ok…"

The older woman set Link on the ground

"You have 30 minutes. Go."

"30min-"

"GO!"

Saria picked up Link and ran until she was certain her lungs were going to break though it was not from the increased weight. In truth, Link barely weighed anything. That alone scared her most. Even though he was at most an inch taller than her, he was roughly the same size, certainly the same weight. By the time she came back to the Forest there was a search party in motion. It seemed they were just about to go into the Lost Woods when Saria came into view. She handed Link off to another Kokiri.

Now it was clear why he felt so light. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days despite having breakfast that morning. Saria fell to her knees. Mido tried to help her up. Fear was sketched into his youthful face

"_Once there was a great lady in green, who was friends with Farore. She would talk and dance with her while Farore's sisters formed the great land Hyrule….."_

Her breath was still very reedy and her nerves rattled as she remembered the woman's hair, still green in places.

"Green hair… she had green hair…"

"Come on, Saria, are you ok? I'll help you get back home" Mido offered. She nodded and let him take her home. Mido smiled. Inside he was cheering. The Know-it-all brothers and another blonde Kokiri girl, in the mean time, agonized how to get Link back up to his house. They lasted 45 minutes before resorting to leaving him outside. It was warm out….

Saria woke up the next morning but didn't move. Link might not remember but she wasn't able to forget. The more The Deku-Tree's story ran through her head, the clearer their experience became.

"Green hair… that woman had green hair… why am I the only Kokiri with green hair?"

"_But then who are they? You saw their clothes! They looked like Kokiri clothes! And the houses! What's going on Saria?!"_

Link's panicked voice questioned her. Demanded an answer she couldn't give. The scene flashed past her then faded before the feeling did. Her original curiosity seemed so minuscule, it wasn't worth considering a second time. Saria still hadn't fully forgiven herself for putting the two of them in that kind of danger.

"…_Alra would tell Farore of her day, what she did and what she liked in the new world. Farore loved this creature so much she allowed her to enter her favorite forest."_

"What if …. grr! I have to ask him."

She tore off her blankets and went directly to the Deku Tree. This time she was the late one. She didn't care. She needed to know something important from the great tree. Coming in late even worked in her favor. She wanted to ask him something in private.

After everyone left, (Link included, with a few twigs still in his hair) She stood in front of him then bowed low.

"I'm sorry… I brought Link into the Lost Woods. I'm sorry."

He frowned in disapproval.

"That said, was the story you told us yesterday true? The story of Alra?"

"First of all, that was three days ago. Second of all, why is it you ask? What happened inside there?"

He had used a tone that told Saria that he knew already and was just waiting for her to say it.

"… we got lost…I went in looking for something, thinking there was more to the story. It was so believable so I…"

His stern look softened to interest. He DID know….She saw it on his face.

"Why do I have green hair? Everyone else has blonde. Link has an excuse, what about the others? That woman in the lost woods had green hair too!"

All her nerves poured out through her words. Still, the Deku Tree waited patiently until she was finished. Saria blushed furiously, embarrassed at how rude she was being. Here she was, a simple Kokiri child and she was accusing the Deku tree!

"I'm sorry"

"You met someone in the Lost Woods with the same hair color?" He asked in the same patient tone

"Yes…Alra."

"Three days ago, you asked me about the "temple" in the Lost Woods. I could tell you here and now, but its best you do as she says."

"You mean…Great Deku Tree, she isn't…"

The Tree smiled. Saria tried to.

As soon as night fell she snuck out of her house and into the Lost Woods. She was alone, as she preferred it. Only curiosity made her legs move towards the place she did not want to enter so soon. As promised, Link hadn't remembered a thing. He woke up and ate about three breakfasts worth, but he was alive and safe. Now all she wanted was some sort of guarantee _she _was safe.

Alra stood before her. Saria fiddled with her ocarina, nervously. The older woman saw the instrument and smiled, mysteriously and even mischievously

"This way."

Saria didn't protest. Alra lead her through a tree-tunnel, to the left, the right, then left again. She had gone this route before… they were going to her favorite spot. She also noticed there was even less wild life to threaten them than usual.

Alra never looked back once. She seemed to know where she was going, even more than Saria.

"Who are you?" she finally asked

"Alra… that has always been my name."

"who were those children?"

"All will be explained. Just a bit further."

"why are you telling me this? Why not knock me out too?"

"You wanted to know didn't you?"

"Kn-know?"

"We're here."

Alra sat on Saria's little stump. Saria took a spot on the grass, figuring it couldn't be helped anyway.

"What were those children? Those Skull Kids? What happened to them?" Saria looked up at the temple "And what's with this temple?"

"Kokiri… and I live here."

"What?"

"The children you call "Skull kids" were once Kokiri. I live in this temple… along with all the memories of the land. Not just in this forest but in the lands around it. Even as we speak, there are routes that lead from here to lands and races no forest child has seen. Every one of them is connected to this sacred realm."

Saria now felt weighted to the ground as Alra continued.

"Farore… The wonderful goddess of nature and life, daughter of Fohn, once walked this land. Din had just made the red earth and Farore was able to walk on it. From here, she created all life forms. That is why here, of all places, the ground is most fertile. The plant life is so healthy."

"The plant life was nearly dead down there."

Alra held up a hand and Saria continued to listen.

"You're correct. As you might have known…as The Deku Tree might have told you, Farore was the last to act. Nayru's laws were in effect. All living things must die one day."

Her tone was soft and sad as she said this.

"Yet the Kokiri live exceptionally long lives. They never grow old. Even a long happy life requires that you grow old at some point. If The Kokiri do not grow old, they fade. This is a Skull Child; a faded Kokiri."

"You told me that Link would fade faster than me…"

"And he would of. Kokiri, even in that state, live on. Hylians become skeletons… monsters."

"Stalfos." Saria finished.

"Correct."

She held out her hand, flat and pal facing upward. Above her hand, was an emerald that seemed to sparkle without the aid of light. On its surface were shapes of snakes in gold, one coming out of the other.

"This is known as the Kokiri Emerald. It was forged from the land Farore first stepped foot on. These golden snakes represent the immortal energy and consciousness engaged in the field of time; more specifically, the regenerating powers she has bestowed to the land. You are lucky to be one of the only race that regenerates. The Skull kid form is the closet to death you would have ever known.

"Why two snakes?"

"The second snake, which comes out of the first's middle is the newer level of the forest… yours. Sadly, the regeneration cycles overlap. The Lost Woods is always forbidden to the Kokiri for safety reasons; it has always been the older part of the woodlands. The Kokiri Forest is always the newer. The land regenerates… the Lost Woods takes in the remains. This includes Kokiri. The Skull Children have seen Hyrule 500 years ago, as you see it today. Your set… all you know and love all who you are familiar with… these Kokiri came from Hylia and have since assimilated… all but one. a fairy-less one.

"… Why are you telling me this? You don't look like you want to."

Alra was silent

"What is it?" she asked softly

"It is my duty to watch over this land in Farore's stead while she is away. That does not make me a goddess. I normally cannot see the future, only the past. However, things will be changing in this world. It will start here. I have spared you when I could have easily left you to die like so many before you, but the two of you will be needed."

"Why me in particular?"

Alra smiled warmly at last.

"You are closer to the forest's heart… your naturally green hair shows it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Dislcaimer: Doesn't Own**

**A.N: Aaaaaand I'm back! There's more to the story I just didn't know how to put it in writing. I know you thought it was done and moved on… forgot it was here, forgot I wrote it, forgot who I was… ( WAIT! No! Don't do that!) But there is more to it and more to come! (gasp!) and less of a wait!**

Link grabbed his 3rd Kabob, so grateful that Darunia remembered that he couldn't eat rocks like the rest. King Darunia said he'd give him the fire stone but not before the party that night.

It had been several weeks since he had been exiled from the forest for killing the Great Deku Tree. He didn't know what he would have done if he stayed there anyway…probably run away. At least this way he had a place to go while he was running. He kept in touch with Saria as much as he was able. He was glad she was still talking to him after what happened. It may not have been his fault, but it sure felt that way.

"Hey Navi? Do you think they'll be mad later that I took the Fire Stone?"

"This is different, Link. King Darunia gave it to you. They can't go against his wishes."

"That's not exactly the same as not missing it once it's gone. That just means they can't say what they want…" he muttered sadly picking a chunk of meat off the stick

" I know. But really I don't think they mind it, Link. If they did, they wouldn't have held this party"

Link smiled again and ate the last of his dinner. He barley finished before the music changed. Each of the Gorans took a seat and with each Goran that sat down, Link bounced from the floor.

" Are- they- d-d-one -y-et?"

"… now they are." Navi confirmed as she safely hovered in the air.

" owww…."

" and you call yourself a hero"

He checked his pocket. The Emerald was safe, as was Saira's Ocarina. He breathed a sigh of relieve seconds before Darunia came out on "center stage". The others painted him in red to make him look like he was made of fire. He began to hum with his deep rumbling voice and the others drummed the earth to provide a beat for the show. After a time, Darunia spoke.

"The story begins before any living memory and is passed through the words of the ancients to the young. For the story, nay, the legend is of eternity itself!"

His booming story-telling voice reminded Link of the great tree he missed so much.

"Of the three daughters of the goddess Fohn, Din was the most powerful. She was also the most lively! She danced so wildly, her moves, so passionate! Her excitement to create the world was not only unbridled but contagious!"

The beat changed. every 7th beat, the Gorans added another quick beat.

"She began to hum as lead her sisters from their home. Farore and Nayru smiled and began to hum along. At last, Din's fiery heart began dancing to the hummed music. She spun faster and faster, her steps as lively as the beat within her."

To show this, Darunia began jumping and spinning. Link smiled wider. He had seen this dance before when he played Saria's favorite tune for the Goran King.

"As the goddesses formed the world, she continued to dance at the heat of it all. The tune which only she could hear, grew louder and louder and the red earth hummed with it! And all through out the land, it could be heard. Nayru heard it at the bottom of the of the lakes and rivers. Farore heard it in the depth of the untold forest. Nayru began to sing along to her sister's great rhythm and in turn, gave law to the world. Farore then created life to join in the world's dance!"

The beat his people drummed quickened. And while the race was always loud and large by nature, it was now background noise in Link's ears. He had heard the creation story quite a few times but King Darunia's telling of the legend was so much different. It was always "Din cultivated the earth, Nayru created law, and Farore made life to uphold that law." He looked down at Saria's ocarina. It did seem strange that she could hear him through the music even when she had no instrument to play anymore.

"The music of creation inspired Din to dance faster and higher! She rose with the fires she created at the heart"

Darunia spun in large circles around the fire in the center.

"She spun up and up, spinning wider and wider! To the far Eastern lands where even deep in the forest you can hear her dance! She moved closer to the surface as she spun to the western lands! Her heated dance was such that it formed a dessert. Here her influence mixed with Farores and they created the red-haired Gerudo race."

" Hey Navi? What's the Gerudo race?"

" the dessert theives. They're all women. You saw one in the Hyrule Market Place"

" you mean that weird lady who saw the Emerald in my pocket?"

" yes her."

"And she started acting weird saying I should stick with her for the night?"

" umm.. Yes. Her."

" What did she mean by that, Navi?"

" Don't worry about it. Pay attention to the story"

" ok."

" But listen my fellow Gorans! For your blood is grander still! You are created from far greater passions! At the height of her glorious dance, Din soared from within the land's crust! Pulling the red earth and the fires from within she had created the mountain which we stand on today! Her fires, so thick with her energy shot fourth from the mouth of the volcano as it sang! It was singing with joy my brothers. The lava that poured from it depths landed on the rocks below. The rocks of the strongest kind!"

The rhythm was like a heart beat now. Bu BUM Bu BUM Bu BUM

"Those became our proud ancestors my brothers. They were the closest to Din's blood and kin as any could come. They were the ones to see her step foot on the earth she had created. It is this ruby, which is both ours and hers, that was formed from the lava soaked in her powerful energy."

He presented it to the audience. While the Gorans had heard it as many times as Link had heard his own version of the creation, the excitement was so that it was like the first time. Link stared at the Goran king, entranced by the story and stone.

"If you listen, you can hear the stone hum her tune even now, as it holds her dance for eternity"

There was a great cheer then a wave of applause.

"And it is because of this boy from Farore's lands that we are able to endure through even more ages to come. It is his bravery we celebrate tonight, my brothers."

Another cheer. Link secretly hoped they all wouldn't try to hug him.

Darunia stepped closer and gave it to the ten-year-old boy

All Link could think to say was: "Thanks"

After the story had been told, the party continued for a bit longer. Link couldn't wait to tell Saria that story while he searched for the third and final spiritual stone: The Zora Sapphire.

Saria had been spending more and more time in the lost woods as of late. With Link gone, she would either go in by herself or convince another Kokiri to go in with her. It took a lot of effort to talk others into it than it ever did to convince Link so more often than not, she was alone. It was a beautiful, warm spring day this time and during the day. She would never go back into these woods at night but for now it was pleasant.

Before Link left she told him he was always connected to the forest. She knew he'd never understand exactly how. She figured he thought she was being metaphorical. However…..

She hummed to herself as she moved from one area to another, reaching a small pond. She took off her green boots and waded in. Way below her were a few fish, despite having no other visible place for them to swim to. Saria's sensitive ears just barely picked up a tune that seemed to come from the forest floor. Ever since she first heard it she had grown to love it and sang it all the time.

The notes were louder and clearer here by the pond as they were by the strange stone gate-way.

"Link?" she asked the forest

"Is that you?"

Link stood sat by the waterfall, and stared at Saria's ocarina

"Wow this thing is cool Saria! I can hear you like you're standing right next to me! That's so neat!"

"Hehehe. I'm glad you like it."

Mido had followed her in soon after she disappeared through the Lost Woods entrance. If that "half-person" Link could do it, so could he. After all, he was an adult! He heard her voice along with a slight buzzing he assumed was from the bugs. He followed the sound and was about to call her name when he heard her talking to someone…. Who was she talking to when the only Kokiri brave enough to follow her any more was himself?

_Did that idiot Link come back? No, he couldn't…. Kokiri die if they leave the forest! That's what the Deku Tree said, so it has to be true….so… who is she talking to? _

"I'm so proud of you Link! You found the second one already!….. That's a cool story, I'll have to tell the others that one. The Gorans sound like an exciting bunch!"

Mido blinked once… twice… three times. Saria was his friend and he liked her, but… she appeared to be talking to herself. He didn't understand why she would do such a strange things. Yes she was always different. That hair for one… Mido had long since convinced himself that that's why she liked Link so much more than him; because they were both weird and they liked to be weird together. But this talk of Gorans? And talking to Link as though he were there? He started to think Link's disappearance (and death) hit her harder than he first thought.

"Third Stone?… well, the Great Deku Tree gave you the Forest's Emerald, right? And the Goran King gave you the Fire Stone, right? So I think The King of the Zoras would have the third stone… you're already there?"

"yeah. I can't get in though."

Navi paced, irritated with the boy.

_Oh suuuuure. Listen to Saria but not me…. What do I know? I'm just a fairy spirit from an old wise tree loaded to the branches with knowledge…. Surely my suggestion of __READING THE NOTE YOU'RE STANDING ON __Would be complete idiocy! Lets talk to Saria because SHE knows more than a bleeding SPIRIT OF KNOWLAGE! Dimwit!_

"….. really? Um. Ok let me look. Hey! Here it is! Hey Navi did you know there were notes here?"

_I hate you. "_Not at all Link! Lets try playing them on your ocarina!"

He played the song he learned from Impa and the waterfall parted. He tucked the ocarina away and hopped over to the ledge like it was a stepping stone

"Now we just have to ask to borrow the stone, give it to the princess, then she'll thank me, maybe give me a medal or something then I'll have something else to show Saria! Take that, Mido!"

Navi floated after him to watch over him.

Saria smiled to herself. Hearing Link alive and well always brightened her day. She spun on her heel just in time to see Mido looking at her worriedly.

" Uh… Saria? Who were you talking to?"

"Link"

" ….. I'm concerned, Saria."

" 'bout what?"

" um… Link… he left the forest weeks ago…"

"Oh, I know." she said blithely as though she didn't have a care in the world. She patted his shoulder, put on her shoes and left him standing there a moment.

"How can you be fine with that? Kokiri die when they leave the forest!"

"He's not Kokiri, Mido. You know that"

Mido balled up his fists and stared at his feet before running to catch up.

"but… I mean…."

"I have another story for the others." she said, all smiles.

"What happened to you two? Last year?"

"What do you mean"

" You and Link disappeared for three days last year. That runt didn't remember anything probably because he didn't have a fairy, but you have to remember… don't you?"

"mm… come on Mido… we can't stay here much longer."

"Sariaaaaa!" he whined at last.

Saria giggled and ran, starting a race between the two. Once home, she wrote down the story Link heard before going to bed. In the same book she recorded what she heard from the woman named Alra. At the end of the story was her sketch of the Kokiri Emerald. Once she finished the Goran story she drew what she thought the Goran looked like with only Link's description to go on. She stared at the finished drawing, troubled by something.

" He only has one left…. What's going to happen when he has all three? Emerald for regeneration…. Diamond for eternity…. Then there's the Zora Sapphire… I don't understand…I wish the Deku tree didn't have to die. If he were here he could explain it."

AN: Try reading this while listening to Bolero Ravel for "Din's Tune" … And that's the last. I'm so sorry! I can't think of anything more. That could even be a side story! I'm sorry. The next story I post will be worth all the disappointment this one instilled. *weep*


End file.
